


Earth Mother

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2011, Gen, i am deeply sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Céline is in tune with her body and her daughter and the powers of womanhood and... yeah, I'm sorry.</p><p>Written for the picture prompt below during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html">Drabble Day 2011</a></p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Mother

"It's okay, cherie. Maman is much better now, and I will not be sweating always. You see, this happens once in every woman's life. If I am not sad, you should not be either. I have already proven my fertility and given life back to Mother Earth – and one day you too will bear strong babies so the marvellous circle of life will continue like a matriarchy of stately, beautiful fat manatees. Zoé, don't cry! I said all is well. If it cheers you up, we can have an empowering tree-planting ritual with your menstrual blood. Won't that be fun?"


End file.
